The present invention relates to a video conversion device, a photography system for a motion picture system employing the same, a video conversion method, and a recording medium with such a video conversion program recorded thereon, and more particularly, to a video conversion device which can streamline color designing and adjusting work performed in the course of video production, that is, in the course of motion picture production or TV program production and which can check colors in a final display device reproduced from camera video data captured using plural cameras particularly at a shooting location of a motion picture system, a video conversion method, a photography system for a motion picture system using the video conversion device, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon a video conversion program causing a computer to perform the video conversion method.
Conventionally, in a motion picture system, a recording medium such as a positive film for screening (distribution film for screening) used for a film projector or a hard disk for screening (portable distribution hard disk for screening) having recorded thereon video data for screening used for a digital projector has been produced to screen a motion picture using a projector.
Conventionally, in a motion picture production workflow of producing the positive film for screening or the hard disk for screening, digital video data obtained by reading and digitalizing a photographed and developed negative film for video shooting by the use of an image input device such as a telecine machine, digital video data obtained by capturing an image by the use of a digital imaging camera for cinematography, or digital video data of computer graphics (CG) produced by the use of a computer or the like is acquired under directions of a director of photography, the acquired digital video data is subjected to digital video processing, editing, and color correction and also visual and auditory senses are added thereto in an editing process which is a post process after shooting (post production) to prepare video data after editing and processing, that is, video source data, and the video source data is output to a positive film for screening via an intermediate negative film and projected by the use of a film projector, or the video source data is converted into output data which is output to a hard disk for screening or the like or directly distributed and projected by the use of a digital projector (see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses video conversion method and device in a motion picture system which can simply perform correction of video characteristics such as color correction of a video signal obtained through electronic imaging using a video camera, similarly to a case where a video signal obtained using a cinema film is processed.
Patent Literature 2 does not relate to a motion picture system but discloses image processing apparatus and method in which the image processing apparatus is connected to a display apparatus to transmit thereto image information, acquires or selects reproducibility characteristic information of the connected display apparatus, and converts the image information utilizing the acquired reproducibility characteristic information such that accurate color image is reproduced by the display apparatus.
Meanwhile, the post process of video production (post production) which is an editing process after shooting is generally a cooperative work among various persons such as a director of photography, a producer and a colorist, or various companies and requires transmitting data between persons or between companies and designing the overall processes extending over persons or extending over companies. However, since data formats or image conversion workflows do not have any standard, supplemental work such as format conversion or color space conversion is necessary, thereby causing an increase in work complexity, a decrease in image quality, and an increase in the number of process steps.